


Настоящая командная работа, или О том, как интернет портит детей

by Turmalin



Series: Космос [4]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>чат офицеров "Энтерпрайз" (таймлайн: главы 8.1-10.2 фанфика "Игры, в которые...")</p>
<p>текст написан для Мэтти, которая, вообще-то, хотела про детишек. И я честно старалась написать про детишек, но вышло то, что вышло, почему-то... )))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящая командная работа, или О том, как интернет портит детей

**Author's Note:**

> Действующие лица:  
> Лейтенант-коммандер Хикару Сулу, пилот и самурай.  
> Лейтенант Павел Чехов, русский и навигатор.  
> Лейтенант Кевин Райли, инженер и ирландец.  
> Энсин Джейн Сомерсби, сотрудник научного отдела.  
> Энсин Мередит Калхоун, СБ.  
> Энсин Ричард Мэтт, медбрат.  
> Энсин Юджин Рэнд, интендант капитана.
> 
> Персонажи разговоров:  
> Джей Ти Кирк, капитан.  
> Мистер Спок, старпом.  
> Леонард Маккой, глава медслужбы.  
> Кристина Чепел, медсестра.

*наутро после шахматного турнира*

_Чехов_ : - Гуманоиды, у нас тут шахматы на подлокотнике капитанского кресла. Три штуки. Кто что знает?  
 _Райли_ : - Хохо! Говорят, вчера коммандер учил капитана играть в шахматы.  
 _Сомерсби_ : - Представляете?! При всех! *смайл *  
 _Калхоун_ : - И что, уже наутро тройня? Быстро они.  
 _Чехов_ : - Тут пришел доктор Маккой и тоже спрашивает, что это за "шахматофилия".  
 _Сомерсби_ : - А коммандер что? *смайл *  
 _Сулу_ : *смайл с нечитаемым выражением лица японского самурая*  
 _Чехов_ : - Вово, Хикару правильно говорит. В смысле, молчит. В смысле, коммандер тоже молчит. Хотя капитан ему уже весь затылок взглядом просверлила.

*пауза*

_Чехов_ : - О! Она говорит, что коммандеру придется выкупать у нее военнопленных!  
 _Мэтт_ : - Да ну! Он просто не обратит внимания на эти игры, и через пару дней капитану надоест таскать фигурки на мостик.  
 _Сулу_ : *смайл с нечитаемым выражением лица японского самурая*  
 _Сомерсби_ : - Что бы ни произошло, никто никогда об этом не узнает. Они поговорят о "недопустимости публичного решения вопросов личных отношений" (с) либо в своем кабинете, либо на обзорной. К ним в кабинет мы вряд ли попадем, а когда мистер Спок на обзорной читает отчеты и новости из центра, туда никто не смеет лезть. Кроме капитана.

*все сочувственно и понимающе молчат некоторое время*

_Чехов_ : - Какие вы все скучные! Тут должна быть какая-нибудь романтичная развязка...  
 _Райли_ : - Ну, кэп вполне может и получить то, чего добивается. *смайл *  
 _Рэнд_ : - Ты что, опять у мистера Скотта чего-то наглотался?! Да как ты вообще... такое... о капитане?!  
 _Райли_ : - Да я ничо не имел в виду, ващета. Ну, чмокнет он ее пару раз...  
 _Рэнд_ : - Ну-ну.  
 _Райли_ : - ...а на третий я им организую поломку турболифта...

*разговор переходит на личности, Чехов фейспалмит, Сулу постит смайл с самураем, вытаскивающим меч, все затыкаются*

***

*следующий день, Чехов врывается в чат*

_Чехов_ : - Их осталось две!!!

*общее возбуждение, смайлы  и прочее*

_Райли_ : - Йес! Она это сделала!  
 _Сулу_ : *на правах модератора затирает неприличный смайл в сообщении инженера*  
 _Мэтт_ : - Ну и?  
 _Калхоун_ : - Как там обстановка на мостике?  
 _Сомерсби_ : - Смущение? Напряженность?  
 _Чехов_ : - Нет. Ничего необычного. Все так же "мистер Спок" и "капитан, мэм". *разочарованный смайл*  
 _Рэнд_ : - Ну, а ты чего хотел? Чтобы она прямо на мостике к нему лезла?  
 _Райли_ : - ...В штаны...  
 _Мэтт_ : - Да чего она там не видела, в штанах?  
 _Калхоун_ : - Угу. Калибр и так ясен.  
 _Сомерсби_ : - Фу на вас, мальчишки. *фыркающий смайл*

*дискуссия об особенностях вулканской физиологии затягивается до конца альфа-смены*

***

*следующий день*

_Чехов_ : - Ферзь!!! У нее остался только ферзь!!!.  
 _Мэтт_ : - В обморок не свались.  
 _Сулу_ : - Капитан сообщила, что надеется на скорое возвращение пленного к товарищам.  
 _Калхоун_ : - Ого, наш рулевой говорит словами. Похоже, обстановка на мостике накалена до предела.  
 _Райли_ : - До беспредела. Пойду поковыряю контрольные схемы турболифта...  
 _Рэнд_ : - У нас гости, между прочим! Ведите себя прилично!  
 _Мэтт_ : - По-моему, наши гости в полном составе завидуют коммандеру. И не только из-за калибра...  
 _Сомерсби_ : *смайл *

***

*следующий день*

_Чехов_ : - Ооо...   
_Рэнд_ : - Что, Чехов?  
 _Сомерсби_ : - Ну?!  
 _Мэтт_ : - Давай, рассказывай!  
 _Чехов_ : - Они. Отправились. В высадку. *пауза* Вместе.  
 _Сомерсби_ : - Пфф. Удивил. Они все время так делают.  
 _Чехов_ : - Да ты бы видела, КАК они это сделали!!!  
 _Райли_ : - Он взял ее на руки и внес в турболифт? Щас я сделаю им паузу... а, черт, уже поздно.  
 _Чехов_ : - Да причем тут? Она, понимаете, хотела уйти одна! А он не пустил!!!

*врывается Калхоун*

_Калхоун_ : - Я в группе высадки. Всем удачи.  
 _Чехов_ : - И тебе!

*все постят кулаки, Калхоун снова уходит в оффлайн*

***

*пару часов спустя*

_Чехов_ : - Тревожное сообщение.  
 _Мэтт_ : - Ну, что?  
 _Райли_ : - Чехов, не томи!!  
 _Чехов_ : - По сведениям нашего специального корреспондента энсина Калхоуна, капитан и коммандер отделились от остальной группы высадки и отправились на прогулку вдвоем.  
 _Сомерсби_ : - Щас я найду то, что уже говорила тебе с утра, и скопипащу. Да где же оно? А, вот! "Пфф. Удивил. Они все время так делают".

***

*еще два часа*

_Чехов_ : - А это уже серьезно. Они так и не выходят на связь.  
 _Сомерсби_ : - Ох...  
 _Райли_ : - С остальными группами связались?  
 _Чехов_ : - Ага. У них все норм.  
 _Мэтт_ : - Доктор Маккой тут... В общем, зол.

*все постят скрещенные пальцы*

***

*еще час*

_Чехов_ : - Там, внизу, гроза. Связи с капитаном и мистером Споком все еще нет, остальные добрались до шаттла. В нем передатчик помощнее. Спускается еще группа. Калхоун говорит, что присоединится к спасательной операции.  
 _Мэтт_ : - Я тоже иду. Сулу, ты правильно сделал, что не отправил дока за ними. Тут его хоть Кристина откачает вовремя, если вдруг...  
 _Сулу_ : *смайл с нечитаемым выражением лица японского самурая*  
 _Райли_ : - Я тоже иду. Мистер Скотт говорит, что безрукий пилот непременно раздолбает там шаттл...  
 _Сулу_ : - Я за него.  
 _Райли_ : - Эм...  
 _Сулу_ : - Павел, принимай управление. До связи.  
*Сулу оффлайн*  
 _Сомерсби_ : - Пойду попытаюсь быть настоящим вулканцем. Отчет не дописан. Сообщайте сразу, если вдруг что.  
*Сомерсби оффлайн*  
 _Чехов_ : - Всем удачи. И мне удачи. До конца смены час.

***

*через час после начала бета-смены*

_Чехов_ : - Нашлись!!! Нашлись и поднимаются! Далтон личным сообщением только что.  
 _Сомерсби_ : - УРА!!!  
 _Рэнд_ : - Ох... Мне Калхоун пишет. Грит, коммандер ее в шаттл на руках...  
 _Сомерсби_ : - Все равно ура! Я настоящий вулканец, ты забыл?  
 _Рэнд_ : - А я ненастоящий... Пойду сооружу им что-нибудь на столе в кабинете.  
Чехов: - Что?! *беспокоящийся смайл*  
 _Сомерсби_ : - Надеюсь, не свадебный торт? Это было бы преждевременно...  
 _Рэнд_ : - Да ты что?! Я же сказал, что ненастоящий вулканец. Ладно, до связи.  
*Рэнд оффлайн*

***

*еще через четыре часа*

_Калхоун_ : - Дети и женщины в чате есть? *смайл *  
 _Сомерсби_ : - Нет.  
 _Рэнд_ : - Только вулканцы разной степени настоящести.  
 _Мэтт_ : - Что там у вас, пациенты? Док два с половиной часа назад отпустил капитана отдыхать. Что теперь-то произошло?  
 _Калхоун_ : - Хехе.  
 _Райли_ : - Ну так что, твою ж маму?!

*смайлы разной степени нервозности*

_Калхоун_ : - Ну, слушайте. *смайл * По информации корабельной сети СБ коммандер Спок и капитан Кирк находятся в... *пауза*  
 _Чехов_ : - ...трубе Джеффри? *смайл, невинно хлопающий глазами*

*обвал ржущих смайлов*

_Калхоун_ : - Да ну вас. Всего лишь в каюте капитана. Уже полтора часа.

*пауза*

_Рэнд_ : - Ну и что? Захотелось поболтать...  
 _Калхоун_ : - Ага. Но не в кабинете.  
 _Райли_ : - В кабинете этим не поболтаешь.  
 _Мэтт_ : - Там недостаточно доверительная атмосфера.  
 _Райли_ : - И ярко выраженная нехватка мягких горизонтальных поверхностей...  
 _Сомерсби_ : - Прекратите пороть всякую чушь!  
 _Мэтт_ : - Да! Давайте говорить только о реалистичных возможностях. Я думаю, они там вышивают что-нибудь...  
 _Райли_ : - На машинке.  
 _Калхоун_ : - Как представлю себе этот процесс...   
_Райли_ : - Возвратно-поступательный.  
 _Сулу_ : *смайл с нечитаемым выражением лица японского самурая*  
 _Рэнд_ : - Пошляки! Может, капитан попросила ей в чем-нибудь помочь?  
 _Мэтт_ \- В перестановке мебели, например, угу.  
 _Рэнд_ : - Ох, гуманоиды, с вами невозможно сосредоточенно страдать! *смайл :-D*  
 _Калхоун_ : - Спокойно! Капитан уже полтора часа наблюдает за тем, как коммандер жонглирует мебелью, а вы тут!..  
 _Чехов_ : - Ничем он не жонглирует! Это было бы нелогично! *смайл *  
 _Сомерсби_ : - Зато вполне вероятно. Вы бы видели, как он стальной лист кожуха кабелей смял и отбросил, когда там что-то заело, а разобрать нужно было в срочном порядке.  
 _Калхоун_ : - Это когда в научном под обшивкой горело?  
 _Сомерсби_ : - Ага.  
 _Райли_ : - Я разрабатываю новую систему креплений чехлов.  
 _Мэтт_ : - О безопасности твоей новой системы для здоровья окружающих не забудь!

*беседа о принципах работы инженерного отдела продолжается до поздней ночи*


End file.
